


Erolic

by Guardiangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Gay, Gay Sex, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexy dance, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Two Shot, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiangel/pseuds/Guardiangel
Summary: Victor wants to skate to be a winner.However, he lacks something in his choreography. Maybe he'll find the answer on the bar counter, with the help of a drink... And the bartender.





	1. Erolic part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! 
> 
> This is a two shot that I wrote to a friend, following some aspects of a story she told me. This is supposed to be fun and relaxing to read, and I really hope you like it!
> 
> Once again, I want to apologize for any problems with the translation from portuguese to english, I did my best.

Victor left the last workout of the night exhausted. His exhaustion was not only due to the fact that his career was ending as a skater, after all, he wasn’t so young at 27, but also that feeling of emptiness in his chest.  
What good would it be to train so hard and not have the spirit to do so? His choreography was incomplete, he thought, remembering his conversation with his coach, Yakov:

\- What's the matter, Vitya?

\- I don’t know what else to do, Yakov! I don’t feel good skating this song.

\- But the choreography is perfect!

\- The judges are going to look at me, and all they'll see is a body skidding from one side to the other, making mechanical moves, hoping someone will be convinced by its performance.

\- You say that because you do not feel your feelings are integrated?

\- What feelings? I don’t even know what Eros is in practice. I spent my whole life living for skating. And even though I've been with several people, I've never really gotten involved with any of them. Eros for me is not just sex. It’s seduction, control and loss of control. I don’t think I've felt it before.

\- Vitya, it's never too late to discover new things. If you think you’ll only perform well if you try Eros in practice, I suggest you stop trainning until you find it.

Yakov was right, he had trained another day in vain, perfecting techniques, but dancing without his soul.

The ring of the cell phone took Victor from his reverie. Victor answered and heard the familiar voice.

\- Vic, Sala and Mila are waiting for you, my love...

\- I swear I forgot.

\- How can anyone forget their friends' marriage?

 

\- To begin with, the marriage is Arab, don’t ask me the reason. Then I'm really unmotivated at the moment, I'll be more annoying than paperweight.

\- You know they're eccentric, Vic. But they will be very hurt if you don’t show up.

\- I'll have to stick to the bar all night. The only way I can endure this party is getting really drunk, Chris.

Victor hung up and went home. He deserved a bath and a beautiful outfit.  
He prepared himself as always, taking care of his body like a temple. He paid special attention to his long, platinum hair, using his special technique with castor oil. He would not wear a suit that night, just a white social shirt and blue jeans. To top it off, used his best perfume, which by the end of the night would be mixed with the smell of alcohol in his body.  
He called a cab and headed to the party. Certainly, it would be a long night.

Upon arriving, Victor met Chris, who greeted him by saying:

\- Even casual clothes you're the one who draws most attention here, Vic.

\- It isn’t my fault, Chris. I just came here to drink.

\- Come on, I'll take you to the bar.

When they reached the bar where they played Arabic music at the request of the brides, Victor sat down and began to watch the most ordered drinks before he began to order his own. The bartender was a dark-haired young man with black eyes and an easy smile. It looked like a child, a fact that made Victor rethink his stay at the bar.

\- Good evening, sir! What do you want?

\- I haven’t decided yet, ask me later.

\- All right, Sir. I'll be replaced in 5 minutes, so I'll ask the other bartender to receive your order.

The situation wasn’t very promising. Victor didn’t know what to drink, and soon he would have to adjust to the other bartender if he wanted to get drunk, but without a hangover prompted by the mix of drinks. He waited patiently for the new bartender, expecting someone much older and more experienced with drinks, but nothing in the world would prepare him for the shock that ran through his body.

Replacing the first, the second bartender came in with a black tank top, showing all his lean but toned muscles. The apron didn’t allow Victor to watch his legs, but he had the feeling they were as handsome as his arms. The final touch of his beauty came from his face. Asian features so delicate that they contrasted with the sensual body.

Victor was paralyzed. If he breathed a little closer, he would attack the guy without much explanation.

\- Hello! Pitchit said you have not asked for anything yet. Would you like a suggestion?

\- Er... I... Of course! Why not?

\- I made a new drink, but I haven’t named it yet, would you like to try it?

For a moment, Victor thought of saying what he really wanted to try, but he found it wiser to ask what the drink was about.

\- Well, it's a pomegranate recipe, Big Apple and Vodka.

\- And what are the side effects?

The Japanese wondered what the other man was referring to, but risked an answer.

\- Well, I've heard of the customers who tested it as a great drink to try charming someone.

\- And how exactly would that be?

\- Kissing? I have no idea.

\- Interesting... Make one for me.

\- Your request is an order, sir.

\- First, I am not a sir, nor do I intend to be. Second, my name is Victor. Call me that for the rest of the night.

\- All right, Bictoru. My name is Yuuri.

\- It's Victor, with a V.

\- Oh! I'm sorry, V-Victoru. I didn’t mean to offend you, I still couldn’t get rid of the accent.

\- Where you are from?

\- I'm from Japan. I've been living here for a few years.

Yuuri started to prepare the drink. It was done delicately, which required a high level of concentration of the bartender. Victor watched every movement, staring like a predator.

“Am I really being seduced by a bartender?” Victor thought.

Meanwhile, the Japanese man was as confused as the Russian. He had never seen a man exhaling such an erogenous aura. It was even shameful how handsome he was. Maybe the drink would help the two to get closer? It was impossible to say, but surely, he would try.

\- Here you go, Victoru. Hope you like.  
Yuuri said, smiling.

Victor tried the drink. It was wonderful. Sweet and refreshing. It didn’t even tasted like there was alcohol in there.

\- Yuuri! I hope you make more of these for me all night!

\- Of course I will.

Victor spent much of the night watching the Japanese making several drinks for the guests. It was then that he realized that Yuuri didn’t make his signature drink for anyone else besides him. Chris came up behind Victor, hugging him, which made the platinum blush in front of Yuuri.

\- Let's dance, Vic. Your fans are waiting to see your butt on the floor.

\- I don’t want it, Chris! I'm busy drinking.  
Victor said looking intently at Yuuri, prompting Chris to look speculatively at the barman ahead.

\- Hm... Enjoy the drink then.

Yuuri wasn’t believing what he was seeing. Victor stroked his impeccable hair, gesturing to the Japanese. If that was the signal he was waiting for, he wouldn’t let it go. He resolved to try a more direct approach.

\- I'll have a little break in 10 minutes. Would you like to talk in the meantime?

\- Why not?

At that moment, in their heads, there was only one kind of conversation possible.

(10 minutes later)

\- Victoru, what are we doing? I need to get back to the bar in 5 minutes...

Yuuri could barely breathe in that little warehouse. He and Victor shared the place, aware that they could be found at any time. Adrenaline, however, only made the sexual tension increase.

\- I don’t know what's going on, Yuuri. The only thing I know is that I want you. Now.

\- Come and get it.

It made no sense to both of them. What kind of attraction would be so strong to make two people who barely knew each other feel that kind of physical need?

Yuuri took the initiative, pulling Victor for a kiss with the taste of his own creation. Their tongues curled, exploring the new sensations that passed through their tissues and papillae.

Sweet, bitter, ardent.

For Victor, nothing compared to the kiss he was receiving. It was as if all this time, none of his kisses with other people made sense. Besides being intoxicated by alcohol, he was also drunk from the sensation of having the body of the brunette next to his.

Yuuri jumped on the older man's lap, grabbing his legs around his waist, allowing his pelvis to lean against him.

\- Yuuuuuri! If you provoke me like this, I'll want more than I can do now.

\- Then you give me your contact, Bictoruu. I promise I'll show you my pole dance when we're in a more appropriate place...

The brunette left Victor on the spot, not knowing what to do. He was mesmerized. The brunet was deliberately teasing him. His breathing still failed by the memory of intimate contact.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was returning to the bar, with a victorious smile on his face.


	2. Erolic part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> We're here for the last part of Erolic. Victor and Yuuri can't wait to see each other. <3
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks and subs are always welcome!

A week had passed since the wedding.  
Yuuri hadn’t contacted Victor, making him wonder if the japanese really had the interest he had shown at the party. The platinum cursed himself for not having his contact either, because that way, he would have called and the two would finally meet.  
Victor's trainings were increasingly scarce, he couldn’t concentrate. Whenever he tried to jump, he remembered the dark-haired man's voice in the storeroom. Whenever he danced on the ice, he felt he needed Yuuri's body next to him to complete the music of his footsteps.

Meanwhile, in the Baranovskaya Dance Studio, a very worried Yuuri repeated incessantly the same movements, seeking an unreachable perfection.  
Whoever saw him dancing could swear he had never seen anyone so integrated with a metal cylinder. Even though the brunette didn’t like the audience, it gathered through the glass windows. Spectators bask in the sensuality and precision of his dance and acrobatics in Pole Dance.  
After feeling reasonably satisfied, Yuuri finished the performance and saw clapping and screaming men and women outside the room, which made him blush with embarrassment. He wasn’t used being the center of attention.  
He pulled out his cell phone and did what he wanted to do since he saw the platinum leaving completely drunk from the party.

~ Hi, Victor. This is Yuuri. I don’t know if you remember me from last Saturday, but I promised you something and I want to keep my word. Do you want to meet me today? ~  
He typed furiously.

Shortly thereafter, the incoming message sounded in response:  
~ I thought you forgot me, Yuuri. I accept your proposal, after all I'm curious about what you can show me. Tell me the place and the time. ~

As he read that message, Yuuri panicked. How could he dance to Victor on a date? He didn’t have a bar in his house, nor could he do what he planned in the studio.  
"Think, Yuuri! Think! Where can you find a private spot with a dance pole bar?"  
And that was when the brilliant idea came into his mind.

 

Victor received the message from Yuuri:  
~ How about dinner first? I'm sure you know Maccherone from 69th Street in downtown. Meet me there at 8:00 p.m. ~

~ You will not be disappointed, Victor. ~

Having an immediate erection was certainly not the reaction Victor was expecting reading the last message. "How can I control myself if only with a message my own body betrays me?". He would have to prepare very carefully for what the night was waiting for. Victor went on to his ritual, but today, he would have to master both the bath and the look. Impressing Yuuri was the starting point to conquer him, at least for that night.

Yuuri realized that anticipating in 1 hour was a good choice because the restaurant was full and places were limited. The big problem of waiting for so long was that with each passing minute, Yuuri became more and more nervous, waiting for the other to appear.

He didn’t wait for much else. A man with long, platinum hair, and now combed in a long braid that fell through his shoulders and his chest, entered the room. Yuuri promptly recognized. For him, it would be impossible not to recognize that seduction truck coming towards him. It was the same feeling the day they met for the first time.

\- Hello, Yuuuuuri!

\- Hi, Bíctoru!

They greeted each other with kisses on the cheeks. Victor went straight to the point, sliding his lips a little further down to find the corner of Yuuri's mouth. This simple greeting between them carried the full weight of their contained desires.

\- Sit down. I reserved a place for both of us.

\- Thank you.

Victor sat across from Yuuri. The table was small, so their legs slipped with every movement. Both felt that this would be the most challenging dinner of their lives.

\- Tell me a little about you, Victoru. I don’t know anything about you. I mean... I know some things...

\- I'm an ice skater. It's very impressive that you don’t know me... I'm a five-time ice skating champion.

\- Sorry, I've never been interested in ice sports. And I also don’t watch television.

\- For young people today, the internet is the new television.

\- Victoru, how old are you?" Do you think I didn’t catch the television era?

\- I'm 27 years old, Yuuri. And yet, I'm dating someone who's under 20 years old. Am I too old for this?

\- I'm 23, Bictoru.

\- Then I can feel less guilty about wanting to do what I want to do to you...

\- I’m not wearing any halo...

The waiter interrupted them to receive their orders. They asked for their entrees and while they were being served they kept talking.

\- And then? What motivated you to leave Japan to come to the capital of that country?

\- My parents own an Onsen in a town called Hasetsu. Naturally, my sister and I should succeed them in administering the place. But it was never my plan to own anything. So, I came here to do what I like and work on something before I dedicated myself professionally to my passion.

\- And what is your passion, Yuuri?

\- I like to dance, Victoru. I studied ballet with a private teacher throughout my childhood and adolescence, but I also learned jazz. My dream is to dance in the most renowned ballet company in the country.

\- Wow! Amazing! It's a fair dream, Yuuri. It’s not easy and requires an unbelievable level of dedication.

\- I know that. That's why I've been working in every possible corner, putting together money to stay comfortable until I can devote myself to my dream. I don’t have much time, because I’m already 23 years old, but I will try as long as I have the strength to do so.

\- I really admire that. Really. I love people who are passionate about something to the point of dedicating their lives.

The Japanese turned red with the compliment coming from Victor, because alongside to the praise, received a loaded look of a feeling that he couldn’t identify. Those unmistakable blue eyes shrieked unspeakable words.

\- Were you trying to seduce me, Victor?

\- Me?  
Victor said, feigning an innocence that was clearly not on his face.

\- I'm not going to fall for your cheap tricks, Bictoru...  
Yuuri replied, blinking one eye and smiling with a corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, Victor almost lost the balance of the glass he held as he felt Yuuri's foot brushing down his leg.

\- But I can also show you that I'm good at least one more thing...

\- I'm waiting for this...

They were served from their pasta and ate quietly. However, under the table a small was war going on. Their feet were in their intimate parts, analyzing, provoking, exciting.

\- Yuuri, if we continue like this, we'll have serious trouble getting out of this restaurant.

The most challenging of the smiles came from the Japanese. They finished the meal, paid the restaurant bill, and headed out. The night was damp and hot, and the sky overcast.

\- Where are we going now, Yuuuu?  
Whispered the loudest in Yuuri's ear.

\- You will find out. Or do you think I'm going to kidnap you, take you somewhere wild and do what I want to you?

\- I have no objections to whatever you have decided...

\- So, let's go!  
They took a cab. On the way to the place, Victor moved, approaching the two. He put an arm around Yuuri's shoulder and said:

\- Yuuuuuri... Can I touch you?

\- Only from the hip up, Bictoru... The rest I'll save it for later.

With Yuuri's permission, the skater proceeded to suck the earlobe from the other, causing the already high temperature to become almost unbearable. Yuuri knew he couldn’t gasp in the taxi, which made him bite his lower lip to contain his will within himself. Meanwhile, Victor wasn’t satisfied with just his ear. His tongue darted down the neck, leaving marks of his desire scattered about the younger.  
Luckily for Yuuri, who was already in bad shape, they reached the destination.

\- We're here, Bictoru.

They entered the garage of a luxury motel. Yuuri still felt a little daring to get Victor to that place. It was their first meeting, and both had the same goal. He wondered what Victor would think of him.  
Yuuri went to the front desk and addressed the clerk.

\- I booked a special room for tonight.

\- Is it the Aquarium's reserve, sir?

\- Yes.

\- Room 909, sir. Here's the card. Everything that was requested has already been arranged. Have a good time.

Victor's head was spinning. What would be so different about the other motel rooms? He could only imagine.  
They climbed the elevator to the ninth floor on the motel's roof. Yuuri took Victor's hand and led him to the bedroom door. No kissing. No touches. Whatever he was planning would only be revealed after his dance.

When Yuuri opened the door, they were both surprised by the room. It wasn’t a very large space compared to other motel rooms, but with a whole wall of smoked windows through which they could see the whole city lit up. Next to the wall, a blue velvet backless sofa. However, the main component was the pole dance bar in the center. Yuuri's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

\- Sit down on the couch.

Victor simply obeyed without question. In his heart he had given up on imposing any kind of will. That night he would simply be carried away by the Japanese's wishes.

Meanwhile, Yuuri went to the little stereo and plugged in his cell phone. A guitar sound began to play. Delicate notes, however, intense. The soft, masculine voice filled the room. The Japanese began to undress slowly, following the rhythm of the music, with his back to the platinum. When he was only in his underwear, he turned to him and ordered:

\- Take off all your clothes, Bictoru.

The drawn eyes watched intently as the Russian ordered. Piece by piece. His gaze followed the long braid especially down the bare chest and reaching the navel. The pants were finally removed, leaving him only in his underwear and with a hesitant look.

\- I told you to take it all. I want to watch you while I dance for you.

Victor took off his last piece of clothing, stripping himself of any inhibitions.

Yuuri positioned himself near the bar, just in time for the resumption of the song. His hips began to move back and forth as the hands rested on the metal cylinder.  
His legs opened, causing his oversized glutes to descend to the floor. He gathered his legs together and, with the back to Victor, he rolled over, turning only his head, and displaying his look of satisfaction at being watched.  
It didn’t take long for the other to react. His uneasiness on the couch was beginning to be visible, a fact that made the brunette even more excited.

Yuuri's legs hugged the bar, making his body rise as if there was no gravity. He began to spin, hooking only one leg and one arm, but then he returned the second leg to the barrel, hanging and spinning down without his arms. He placed his body against the pole, causing his buttocks to separate. Going up. Going down.

The music was progressing, and Victor became more and more mesmerized. It was as if the Japanese were a kind of divinity created just to drive him crazy. His cock had spasms. He was out of control. Totally absorbed in the performance, didn’t notice when the song was over and Yuuri was sitting on his heels, with hands resting on the bar.

Erotic. If there was a word good enough to describe it, that would be it. Lightning was already beginning to explode in the sky, lighting the room through the windows with flashes that revealed their faces to each other.

\- Come here, Bictoru.

Victor stood up in all his glorious nakedness of an athlete and headed toward the dark-haired man. Yuuri finally let his lips touch each other. Sealing there the desire demonstrated during the night. His arms curled into a hug from which both couldn’t escape. Hot bodies in a friction that sparked.

Victor was pushed to the couch, making him fall into a sitting position. Yuuri knelt between his legs, maintaining eye contact with the other. He laid kisses on his thighs, licking every bit of skin until it reached his groin, making the older man throw his head back in anticipation.  
With his tongue he reached Victor's testicles, pulling out a moan that sounded like a request.

\- Yuuuuuuuri...

The movements intensified and slowed, creating a vicious cycle, until the cycle was broken, when finally, Yuuri gulped Victor with all the gentleness, sucking him with a finesse that seemed like to suck the best lollipop in the world. Their bodies were sweating as the storm began to fall. It was as if their emotions perspired.

\- Already... Enough, Yuuuu!

Yuuri was confused for a moment. He wanted to understand why the other didn’t want to continue.

\- You've seduced me by now. It's not fair that I come all alone…

\- How do you want it, Bictoru?

\- As you wish, Yuu. As long as it involves you inside me.

Yuuri was carried away by Victor's words.

\- Doggy style for me.

The older man did, aware that from that moment on, the Japanese would have total control over his body, just as he had conquered his mind little by little all week.  
Yuuri did his job with pleasure, lubricating it. First with a finger, massaging it from the outside while licking the testicles. Slowly, his fingers invaded Victor, making him speechless. His red face was proof that pleasure flowed through his bloodstream.

\- T-To the right... Ah!

\- I think I found the sweet spot, Bictoru... Want more?

\- More!

Saliva dripped from Victor's mouth for his most sensitive spot touched by someone he'd known so recently. At the same time, Yuuri got rid of his last piece of clothing, dressing soon after the condom, before making the move that would change his perception of what was pleasure.

\- B-Bictoruu! You...

If only Victor could answer it... There were many stimuli. The sensation of invasion, just after that of emptiness. The feeling of tightness, just after that of freedom. They were feelings that couldn’t be explained with mere words.

\- Yuu! Faster!

Yuuri stocked faster and faster, taking the platinum member with one hand and with the other, his braid, restraining his movements and holding his head exactly where he wanted to.

\- Bictoruuuu...

\- Ah! I’m com…

Like Yuuri's dance, the synchrony between them was real, making them lose the notion of the boundaries between the body of one to another. They had merged, and within both, a small dot exploded, pushing it to the edge together.  
It was the control. The seduction. The belonging of bodies.  
Victor had found what he was looking for. Yuuri let himself be found.  
An incalculable time passed as the rain fell, streaming out the window. Meanwhile, Yuuri and Victor discovered the eros in and out of their bodies and minds.

(The next day)

\- Victor! What happened? It looks like another choreography! It’s impossible for any of the judges to think that your feelings are fake.  
Yakov said.

\- I followed your advice, Yakov. I think I've figured out what Eros is. But I intend to perfect it even more in the coming days...

Victor looked at the stand of the rink, and received a wink from a very smiling Yuuri.

\- I can see that you haven’t found your Eros alone...

\- Eros is a two-way street. You receive and donate.

\- Since your technique is excellent, I'll let you go for today, so that you can improve your choreography…

The platinum man kissed the trainer's bald head and went to seek his perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Let me know in the comments! I really hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> If you want, you can check on my other work "Turn On The Bright Lights" here on AO3.
> 
> Hope to see you again for one more story! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> What did you think? I'd love to know! Hope you liked Yuuri on EROS MODE, I do! And for the second and last part, some pasta and pole dancing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! <3


End file.
